


Juego de depredadores

by LadyCastill0



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: DongSik is a Psychopath, DongSik malvado es todo lo que necesito en los fics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCastill0/pseuds/LadyCastill0
Summary: Dong Sik vivió siendo amable únicamente como promesa a su madre, pero cansado de todo decide abrazar su lado psicópata y limpiar al mundo de la escoria, comenzando con el trio de idiotas que trataron de usarlo como sacrificio.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, Shim Bokyung/Hae Taek Soo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Something woke up inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prácticamente cuando vi Psychopath Diary pensé que Dong Sik de verdad mataría a alguien, no inocente, pero si a JiHoo o al tipo que era fanático del asesino Inwoo, si tan solo DongSik hubiese aceptado su lado malo yo seria feliz. Además admitámoslo si no hubiesen llegado los policías DongSik habría matado al tipo de la fabrica.
> 
> Así que traigo el primer fanfic en español de mi adorada psycho couple favorita.

Yook Dong Sik había considerado a Park Jae Ho como su amigo, pero parecía que de nueva cuenta la persona en la que depositó su amistad era alguien egoísta y alguien que no dudó en ofrecerlo como chivo expiatorio por los desastres de Seo Ji Hoo y Gong Chan Suk. 

Sí otro se lo hubiese dicho Dong Sik no le creería, pero el mismo Jae Ho se lo había confesado esa noche después de que Chan Suk hubiese llevado a todo el equipo a beber. 

Dongsik se sintió traicionado, de alguna manera había creído las mentiras de Chan Suk y Jae Ho de que si sucedía algo malo su jefe Seo Ji Hoo se encargaría de indemnizar con una cantidad generosa. 

—Dongsik-ssi eres tan idiota como para ser amable con todos, ¡Es por eso que todos se aprovechan! No estés sorprendido. —Dijo con voz borracha Park Jae Ho golpeando el hombro de Dong Sik, agradeciéndole por ser el chivo expiatorio. 

—Es mejor que subas al taxi. —Dongsik no se sentía bien como para seguir escuchándolo, lo subió en el asiento trasero del vehículo y con una voz temblorosa le dio la dirección al conductor. 

Dongsik quería llorar en ese momento, en la tarde después de que todo mundo se enteró de la mala inversión que se había hecho por "culpa de Dong Sik" su padre le había dicho que sí tan solo no fuese tan blando y fuera más audaz e inteligente como siempre quiso que fuese lo hubiese hecho sentir orgulloso por una vez en su vida en lugar de ser tan miserable.

Le había dolido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde que su madre murió, Dongsik siempre había pensado que sí era amable, eventualmente alguien lo reconocería y lo apreciaría, en lugar de ver el otro lado de la moneda que Dong Sik ocultó desde pequeño.

Ese lado siniestro y maligno que solo su amada madre había conocido y lo había ayudado a ser _'una mejor persona_ ' haciendo que le prometiera que siempre sería alguien amable hasta el día en que muriese. 

— _Eomma_ , hoy voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Así terminó en el piso más alto del edificio en construcción de Daehan Securities, con la idea de terminar con su miserable vida. Al estar en el borde no pudo evitar pensar en su madre, en cómo se sentiría si acabase con su vida por el simple hecho de sentirse acorralado. 

Lloriqueo y retrocedió unos pasos lejos de la orilla, Dongsik no era un cobarde, no más, no escaparía de esa manera y por sobre todo no dejaría que Chan Suk y Seo Ji Hoo se salieran con la suya.

Se secó las lágrimas y avanzó a las escaleras. 

Entonces, escuchó un golpe y un quejido, ¿Acaso había alguien más en el lugar? Dongsik había pensado que no habría nadie debido a la hora. Con paso sigiloso entró al piso de donde provino el ruido y se escondió detrás de una pila de tuberías. 

Estaba presenciando un asesinato. No el que veía en las películas que tanto le gustaban sino uno de verdad. 

Dong Sik quiso reír al ver como el hombre sin hogar _–al que trató de ayudar ofreciéndole un cupón para que fuera a comer al restaurante de carne del Sr. Yook–_ que lo había llamado idiota pobretón la noche anterior estaba sufriendo debido a que el Sr. Asesino le había dislocado la muñeca, pero se contuvo.

En ese instante el hombre sin hogar golpeó la mano del Sr. Asesino mandando a volar un cuaderno de cuero rojo en dirección a Dong Sik.

—Ayudame. —Suplicó el mendigo al verlo. 

Dongsik se agachó temiendo que el Asesino lo viese, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a donde estaba y presa del pánico Dong Sik con su débilucho cuerpo empujó la pila de tuberías para poder escapar, mientras el tipo estaba distraído Dong Sik tomó el diario y salió corriendo.

Afortunadamente no pudo verlo, estaba tan emocionado por lograr escapar que no miró al cruzar la calle.

. 

Dong Sik terminó en el hospital con un golpe en la cabeza y no pudo evitar fingir tener amnesia, Shim BoKyun –quien era la policía que lo arrolló con su auto– se mostró extrañamente interesada en que tuviera amnesia. 

—¿Entonces no recuerda nada antes de haber…saltado frente a la patrulla? 

Taek Soo murmuró. —¡ _Sunbae_ eso no fue lo que… ! 

Aunque eso no era lo que había pasado Dongsik no pudo quejarse así que la miró y dijo. —¿Eso fue lo que hice? Lo siento mucho. ―En realidad Dong Sik no había saltado frente a la patrulla, la luz peatonal estaba en verde en ese momento.

—Oh, n-no hay problema, yo siento haberte atropellado.

—¿Entonces puedo irme? —Preguntó al doctor. 

—¿No prefieres que alguien venga por ti? Después de todo acabas de sufrir un accidente. —Taek Soo preguntó. 

—Dong Sik-ssi dame tu teléfono y llamaré para que vengan a recogerte. —Pidió BoKyung, después de que la hermana de Dong Sik dijera que iría cuando tuviera tiempo y colgará BoKyung se ofreció llevarlo a casa en su patrulla. 

Dong Sik no diría que no a un viaje gratis.

Se despidió amablemente y una vez que le dijo a la mujer que no presentaría cargos ella le agradeció y se fue rápidamente junto con su compañero.

Dong Sik entró a su departamento, se quitó los zapatos y dejó su bolso en su mesa de noche. 

Estaba terriblemente cansado después de todo lo que le había pasado los últimos dos días pero no pudo evitar mirar el diario rojo que estaba en su bolsa.

Con curiosidad comenzó a desenrollar la cuerda de cuero café y abrió el diario, a simple vista parecían unas palabras extrañas pero Dong Sik que tenía un basto conocimiento en películas de misterio se dio cuenta que en realidad era coreano escrito al revés. 

Se levantó de su cama y encendió la luz para poder ver mejor el reflejo en el espejo. 

“24 Abril. 

_ Hoy maté a una persona por primera vez… _ ”

Esa primera línea atrapó a Dong Sik. 

_ “...La alegría que siento cuando asesino a una persona, es incomparable a cualquier otra sensación. En el momento en que tomo la mano de la presa mientras suplicaban por sus vidas. El poner sangre de su dedo y sellar su huella digital, es absolutamente lo más emocionante.” _

Dong Sik recordó su infancia, cuando alguien lo molestaba en la escuela Dong Sik iba al parque para buscar hormigueros, le gustaba aplastar a las hormigas porque eran tan pequeñas como para defenderse que le ayudaba a liberar su enojo. 

Después de que las hormigas no fueron suficiente para su desahogo, comenzó a romper mariposas por la mitad, le gustaba ver como aún después de perder sus alas seguían moviéndose para liberarse, torturó de hormigas hasta pequeñas aves de alas rotas. 

Nunca pasó a más gracias a su madre.

Lamentablemente para los demás Dong Sik ya no sería la presa manipulable a la que podrían devorar, se convertiría en un depredador para luchar contra otros depredadores.

  
  


_ ¨13 de Septiembre. _

_ Mate a un viejo sin hogar¨ _

Dong Sik pudo ver que la fecha era del día anterior, había conseguido una portada falsa de un libro de suspenso para ocultar el diario, leer un diario de ese tipo en público no era muy precavido de su parte y más si de casualidad el Sr. Asesino estaba buscándolo.

Se bajó del autobús en la parada de Daehan y guardó el libro en su bolso para sacar su gafete de empleado.

Cuando bajó del ascensor y entró en su piso todos los ojos de los demás empleados estaban sobre él, claramente Dong Sik sabía el motivo  _ ¨El caso Yuseong Biomedi¨  _ La inversión fracasada de Seo Ji Hoo.

Dong Sik se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar de Jae Ho y le preguntó tímidamente como si en realidad estuviese perdido. —¿Este es el equipo 3 de gestión de activos?

Jae Ho claramente se había asustado, dio un salto de su silla y se puso de pie mirando a Dong Sik de pies a cabeza. —¡D-Dong Sik!

—¿Me conoce?

—¿Eh?

.

—¿¡Amnesia!? ¿Entonces no recuerdas la carta de sui...—Jae Ho lo pensó unos segundos y dijo.— ¿Nada antes del accidente?

Dong Sik quiso reír al ver que Jae Ho no se atrevió a mencionar la carta de suicidio que había dejado en el escritorio la noche anterior, – _ antes de ir al edificio en construcción de Daehan Securities _ – por lo que se contuvo y negó con la cabeza. —No puedo recordar nada.

—Ya veo… —Jae Ho sonrió y golpeó el hombro de Dong Sik. —No me trates tan formalmente, ¡Éramos muy cercanos! Muy unidos.

—¿En serio? —Dong Sik quería lanzarlo por las escaleras y ver como se rompía el cuello al ser capaz de mentirle tan descaradamente en la cara.

—Una cosa más, no puedes decirle a nadie de tu amnesia.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Dong Sik. 

—Te lo contaré todo… 

_ Todo _ lo que Park Jae Ho dijo fue que básicamente Dong Sik hizo el informe de Yuseong Biomedi y lo entregó aún sabiendo que estaba mal además de que había aceptado echarse toda la culpa por el equipo. 

Pura mierda. Pensó el oficinista. Sí creían que iba a dejar que lo sacrificaran estaban muy equivocados. Tenía un plan perfecto.

. 

—¡Dijiste que no se atrevería a venir! —Gritó el Sr.Gong, gracias a que la oficina estaba hecha a prueba de ruido los empleados que estaban fuera no podían chismosear.

—¡Definitivamente creí que no vendría! Ya sabe que Dong Sik es un idiota blando que no soporta tener la mirada de todos sobre él acusandolo. —Se excusó Jae Ho nerviosamente. —Pero algo es seguro ¡No se atrevería a delatarnos!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¡Ya te equivocaste una vez!

—Acabo de descubrir que tiene amnesia, seguramente un efecto secundario al tratar de suicidarse. 

Gong Chan Suk sonrió. —¿Se golpeó la cabeza? ¡Es perfecto! HAHAHA Sí no recuerda nada nos hará que echarlo sea más fácil.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, definitivamente iban a librarse de aquella oveja.

Por su parte Dong sik estaba comenzando a sentirse irritado con todas las miradas de los demás, juzgandolo cómo si fueran mejor que él. 

Dong sik dirigió su mirada a la oficina de Gong Chan Suk, iba a matarlo en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad. 

Gong Chan Suk que pareció sentir una mirada filosa dirigida a su nuca se giró para mirar al responsable, pero al ver que se trataba de Dong sik solamente se giró de nueva cuenta hacia Park Jae Ho. 

—¿¡Viste como me miraba!? ¡Se atreve a mirar de esa forma…! —Gong Chan Suk no iba a admitir que se sintió intimidado por unos segundos. —¿¡Dónde está!? 

Dong Sik golpeó la puerta. 

Chan Suk vaciló antes de contestar. —Adelante. 

—¿Puedo hablar con el Sr.Gong a solas? 

Jae Ho salió rápidamente de la oficina después de que Chan Suk le diera permiso de irse. 

—¿Qué pasa Dong sik? 

—Yo quería preguntar sobre el caso de Yuseong Biomedi, ¿Realmente fui yo quien hizo ese informe? ¿Tuve toda la culpa? 

Chan Suk sonrió altaneramente. —¡Claro que sí! Yook Dong sik, ¿Estás dudando de que lo hiciste? ¿Acaso quieres que todo el equipo sufra por tus errores? ¡Fue tu culpa!

—¿No revisó usted el informe antes de pedirme que lo enviara? Sr. Gong ¿No debe el líder del equipo asegurarse de que esté correcto el informe antes de dar el visto bueno?

—¡Tú pequeño bastardo! ¿¡Estás insinuando que es mi culpa!?

Dong Sik negó con la cabeza, con sus rizos moviéndose contestó. —No, no, solo tenía dudas, gracias por su atención.

Cuando salió de la oficina todos apartaron la mirada como si no hubiesen espiando. 

En su descanso Dong sik se sentó en la pequeña sala común que tenía el departamento de gestión, Jae Ho estaba sirviéndose un vaso de café sin un rastro de culpa en su rostro.

—¿Qué tipo de persona era? 

—¿Qué? 

Dong Sik asintió. —No recuerdo como era antes, tu como mi amigo cercano deberías saber.

—Eras un Idiota…—Murmuró el hombre. —¡Quiero decir, muy amable, tan agradable, muy pero muy amable! Tan leal que incluso acordaste responsabilizarte de Yuseon Biomedi. 

—¿A sí? Entonces… 

Una voz femenina interrumpió su respuesta. —¿Señor Yook Dong sik? 

—¿Sí? 

—Soy Jo Yu Jin del equipo de auditoría, ¿Puede venir con nosotros? 

Estar sentado en la sala de juntas frente a la mujer le hacía sentirse como un cerdo a punto de ser sacrificado. La mujer miró la tableta y luego a Dong Sik.

—Acepto toda la responsabilidad por lo que paso con Yuseon Biomedi.

—¿Por qué la confesión tan rápida? Es como si hubiese sido ensayada. —Yu Jin dejó la tablet a un lado para poder recargar los brazos en la mesa. —¿Cuánto ofreció el Sr.Gong? Estoy segura de que te dio dinero por aceptar la culpa.

Dong Sik quiso reír, ese bastardo no le había dado nada y si lo hubiese hecho por lo menos podría vivir bien en lo que buscaba otro trabajo. —¿Qué? No me dio nada.

Ella sonrió. —Eres tal y como te describe la gente, un cobarde, un imbécil y un tonto. Nunca puedes rechazar las solicitudes de otras personas, en pocas palabras, un ingenuo. —Se inclinó en la mesa y dijo.— No entiendo ¿Cómo una persona así puede escribir un informe falso? ¿Te crees capaz de hacer algo así? Ellos recibieron favores de Yuseon Biomedi por escribir el informe falso, tú en cambio pagas los platos rotos. Despierta y contesta ¿De verdad eres el único culpable?

Dong Sik murmuró. —Yo...yo, _no recuerdo_.

Ella sonrió.


	2. I am a little monster, fear me

Gong Chan los invito a beber para despedir a Dong sik, como si fuese definitivo que lo iban a echar de Daehan Securities y afortunadamente Chan Suk iba a pagar todo, así que Dong sik no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de obtener comida gratis.

Ni siquiera era divertido salir con ellos, la mayoría de las veces lo ignoraban y él comía en silencio hasta que se llenaba y se iba sin que se dieran cuenta, tenía planeado hacer lo mismo esa noche, pero Gong Chan recibió una llamada de Ji Hoon.

—¡Oye, Yook! ¿Por qué no dejaste que terminara esto pacíficamente?

—Lo siento, ¿De qué habla?

—¡Negaste todo! Los auditores volverán mañana de nuevo porque quieren interrogarnos a todos. Eres un tonto que es menos que un perro, ¿Y te atreves a tratar de pelear contra mi?

Dong sik quiso gritarle, en su lugar se quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza mostrándose dócil, una cámara de vigilancia estaba justo a un lado de la mesa que habían elegido, sí tenía pruebas de que Gong Chan Suk estaba tan borracho y colérico. Sí lograba acorralar al maldito en el baño y amenazarlo tal vez pudiera obtener inmunidad.

—Oye, bastardo deberías tratar de pensar, ¿Vas a dejar que todo nuestro equipo quedé afectado por tu culpa? Ahora que te miro eres en realidad un bastardo egoísta. ¿Te harás responsable por nosotros sí caemos?

Dong sik bajó la cabeza de nuevo. —Lo siento.

—¡No es eso lo que quiero escuchar ahora! Pasará algo malo sí no haces algo con esa cabeza tuya. —Amenazó Chan Suk mientras empujaba con su dedo la sien de Dong sik. —Haré lo que sea para que no vuelvas a pisar está industria de nuevo.

Cuando Chan Suk lo golpeó Dong sik apretó los dientes tragándose la ira que sentía.

— ¡Muevanse! —Ordenó a los demás yéndose al baño.

Dong sik temblando por la ira que había acumulado recordó la última entrada que el Sr. asesinó había escrito en el diario, la manera en la que había asesinado al hombre sin hogar.

Entró al baño segundos después que Gong Chan Suk, dió una rápida mirada al lugar mientras se acercaba al lavabo y abría la llave para mojarse las manos.

—Lider de equipo. —Llamó.

—¡Oh díos! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo decirte algo gracioso?

Chan Suk lo miró como sí fuera un pedazo de escremento en su zapato. Dong sik sonrió, cerró la llave y caminó a paso calmado a la puerta.

—Seguramente sabe que nuestra compañía tiene un sitio en construcción, había un hombre sin hogar que vagaba por el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo bastardo?

Dong sik lo ignoró y trabó la puerta con el seguro.

Mientras caminaba lento hacia los cubículos narraba la divertida historia que había leído en el diario del asesino. —Habia un hombre que lo siguió a los baños públicos, incluso mientras el hombre checaba los cubículos uno por uno —Tal cómo lo contaba abrió uno a uno los cubículos comprobando que no hubiese nadie más. —, el indigente se quedó mirándolo, tan quieto, ¿No es eso algo idiota? —Dong sik sonrió.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Dong sik se quedó quieto al escucharlo, hablando de mierdas el maldito ni siquiera había jalado la cadena del inodoro, la mierda que había hecho todavía estaba en el inodoro.

—¿Habla de hacer mierda pero no se deshizo de la que hizo en el inodoro?

—Vete de aquí, le bajaré más tarde.

Dong sik con desagrado bajó la tapa del escudado y tomó con una mano la tapa de cerámica tal y como leyó en el diario.

—¿Dong sik... qué? —Gong Chan Suk se veía asustado.

Dong sik sintió satisfacciones al verlo correr hacia la puerta asustado, incapaz de abrir la puerta.

—El viejo sin hogar tampoco pudo abrir la puerta cerrada. —Contó sonriendo, la tapa golpeaba las puertas de los cubículos uno por uno, el sonido hacía que Gong Chan Suk se retorciera de miedo. —Se quedó escuchando el sonido de la tapa golpeando la pared...

Incluso mientras Chan Suk trató de negociar Dong sik se sintió tan entretenido que lo dejó gritar por ayuda.

—...Entonces tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir.

Para su mala suerte la tapa se rompió cuando la alzó en el aire listo para golpear al mayor.

— _Woa_ , ¿Es así de frágil? —Se preguntó mientras recogía el trozo más grande y filoso del suelo apuntando amenazante al hombre frente a él. —Es tan filoso que podría lastimar a alguien…

Con esa última línea Gong Chan Suk se levantó del suelo y en su último intento por destrabar la puerta lo logró y salió corriendo gritando por ayuda cómo un loco.

Dong sik se regocijó al ver que la fase 1 de su plan estaba marchando bien. Esperó unos minutos y salió una vez estuvo seguro de que su jefe había llamado a la policía.

No sabía sí era su suerte o no, pero la policía que estaba frente a él era la misma que lo había arrollado con su patrulla y el mismo tipo que estaba patrullando con ella aquella noche.

Incluso mientras Chan Suk explico y dijo la verdad Taek Soo no se tragó ninguna de sus palabras pero sí le creyó a Dong sik su papel de inocente.

—Dong sik...Fue el señor Gong el que te amenazó ¿No? Es obvio que está tan borracho.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No! ¡No es así! —Alarmado de que no le creyeran Chan Suk miró a Dong sik y le gritó. —¡Dile como intentaste golpearme!

BoKyung que había entrado al baño después de un tiempo de haberse ido dijo. —Más bien parece que el que golpeó a alguien es usted señor.

En el vídeo de seguridad se veía claramente como Gong Chan Suk amenazaba y golpeaba al hombre de cabello rizado, una clara evidencia de maltrato.

—Si no se disculpa puedes presentar cargos por agresión Dong sik-ssi. —Bokyung lo miró esperando a que dijera algo.

Dong sik continuando con su fachada sonrió amablemente. —Oh, no, no voy a presentar cargos, un jefe puede regañar a sus empleados sí cometen un error y cree que es necesario.

Chan Suk lo miró sorprendido de lo asombrosamente hábil para mentir la persona que había tachado como alguien menos que un perro.

Después de todo lo sucedido Jae Ho llamó un taxi para que se llevará al señor Gong, Oh Mi Joo, Shin Suk Hyun y Han Jung Ah estaban sorprendidos de que el líder de equipo se volviera aún más loco de lo normal con Dong sik a tal punto de decir que por la forma en la que lo miró y amenazó seguramente había matado gente antes.

Claramente no le creyeron, ¿Quién pensaría que alguien tan suave como Yook Dong sik podría lastimar a alguien intencionalmente? Ni siquiera lo creían capaz de matar a un mosquito porque seguramente lloraría con solo pensar en al idea de matarlo.

Esa noche en cuanto llegó a su departamento Dong sik inició la fase 2 de su plan y escribió un informe sobre los actos de corrupción involucrados con el caso de _Yuseon Biomedi_ y lo subió anónimamente desde un ciber café, no iba a arriesgarse a que rastrearan la IP de su computadora.

.

La mañana siguiente se encontró con el estereotipo de Gangster que noches atrás lo amenazó con matarlo, como sí se verdad fuera capaz.

Dong sik le dió un susto pequeño, solo para que dejará de hacer ruido con su entrenamiento por las noches y le consediera las noches tranquilas que Dong sik sentía que se merecía.

El gran tipo rudo casi se orina del miedo en el elevador.

Había sido una mañana divertida, Incluso mientras esperaba para poder llevar acabo la fase 3 de su plan Dong sik no se molestó cuando se dió cuenta de que los demás del equipo 3 de gestión de activos habían escrito la coartada que Gong Chan Suk les pidió e incluso los hizo poner su huella como firma.

Cuando terminó la auditoría la señorita Yu Jin se mostró recelosa con las declaraciones que le entregó Gong Chan Suk.

A Dong sik le dió igual. Para desgracia del líder del equipo 3, Dong sik ya había previsto algo así.

Cuando lo dejaron ir Dong sik subió a la azotea para buscar a los miembros del equipo, curiosamente los había atrapado hablando sobre lo que hicieron en la auditoría.

—Creen que tengo amnesia. —Dijo interrumpiendo su conversación, ellos se asustaron al escucharlo, no pensaban que estuviera escuchando todo lo que habían dicho.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás allí?

—¿Hace cuánto? —Dong sik fingió pensar. —Tal vez desde que Mi Joo dijo " _¿Sí mentimos no estaremos en problemas?_ " Sí, creo que fue desde ese momento.

Los había acorralado.

Dong sik sonrió. —¿Ya comieron?

La fase 3 de su plan era conseguir que no pudieran hecharlo de la empresa. Su plan de respaldó era que Incluso sí sus compañeros seguían órdenes de Chan Suk y lo entregarán en la auditoría de ese día él los descubriría, haría que dijeran la verdad y lo tendría todo grabado. Lo último solo por precaución en caso de que su plan A no funcionará.

Iba todo sobre la marcha, los había invitado al restaurante de su padre ya que era el mejor lugar con la mejor carne, sobornarlos con comida era una manera de hacerlos hablar.

—Esta es la primera vez que nuestro Dong sik invita a compañeros del trabajo en una cena de equipo.

Shin Suk Hyun, Oh Mi Joo y Han Jung Ah mostraron sonrisas incómodas ente lo que dijo el padre de Dong sik.

El de cabello rizado sonrió y colocó más carne en el asador. —Adelante, coman.

Shin Suk Hyun que estaba hambriento fue el primero en caer ante el delicioso sabor de la carne, incluso sí ambas mujeres lo reprendieron con la mirada terminaron sediendo ante el olor y el sabor también.

Comieron y bebieron por un rato hasta que comenzaron a hablar.

—Lo sentimos. —Dijo Han Jung Ah.

Dong sik respondió. —Esta bien, no pasa nada.

—Escribir declaraciones falsas es demasiado para nosotros. —Continuó Oh Mi Joo.

—No queríamos hacerlo pero el señor Gong nos amenazó con despedirnos. —Confesó Suk Hyun.

Fue tan fácil.

—¿En serio no tiene amnesia? —Preguntó Mi Joo, se notaba claramente borracha.

Jung Ah trato de callarla. —¿Cuando te pusiste tan borracha?

Mi Joo la empujó. —El líder del equipo piensa que tienes amnesia ¿Entonces no perdiste la memoria? ¿Porque no les dices lo que hiciste esa noche, tienes algo que esconder? ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

Dong sik se quedó en silencio. Cómo sí pudiera decir "Fui al sitio de construcción y de casualidad fui testigo de un asesinato, quedé tan maravillado que sentí tanto placer, escapé con el diario del asesino y por morbo traigo el diario en mi bolso para leer los crueles asesinatos en público deseando que el Sr. Asesino aparezca" seguramente lo tacharían como psicópata.

—Nosotros mentimos por nuestro propio beneficio, Incluso podemos ser despedidos y aún así ¡Usted está tomando toda la responsabilidad! —Ella comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Jung Ah.

Dong sik quiso reírse, no era tan buena persona como ella creía.

Un ruido zordo y luego los tipos con apariencia de Gangsters gritaron "¡ _Hyungnim_!" Y lo miraron fijamente como sí hubiese sido su culpa.

Dong sik miró al tipo que seguía tirado en el suelo y lo identificó como el Gangster que había amenazado esa mañana.

—¿Está bien? —Le preguntó, el tipo no le dió la cara y se encogió tapándose el rostro. Después de todo aún tenía miedo de Dong sik. —El parece estar bien. —Dijo al Gangster que parecía el líder.

—¿Estás diciendo que nuestro Hyungnim está mintiendo? —Cuestionó y al ver que Dong sik no respondió golpeó una mesa y la volcó.

Al ver que todos los clientes salieron corriendo el papá de Dong sik, Yook Jong Chul se acercó a los problemáticos. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Esto no tiene que ver contigo, así que no te metas sí no quieres ver cómo derramó la sangre de este bastardo. —Ordenó el líder.

Dong sik al ver que la situación iba para largo convenció a sus compañeros de trabajo que se fueran, y aunque dudaron terminaron sediendo y se fueron rápidamente.

—"No se preocupen los veré mañana en el trabajo" —El líder se burló. —Tan valiente.

Dong sik sintió su corazón latir emocionado, pensando en como podría divertirse con esos matones.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —El matón se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cara con la palma de la mano. —Si haces algo mal debes pedir perdón. ¿Crees que a nuestro Hyungnim le gusta estar tirado en el suelo a su edad? ¿Los verás mañana? —El Gangster lo golpeó dos veces más.

Dong sik tembló de rabia, aún sí quería no podía arriesgarse a hacer algo, el teléfono seguía grabando.

Al ver que posiblemente su hijo saldría muy lastimado suplicó al matón que perdonará la ofensa de Dong sik.

El líder miró al padre de Dong sik y le dijo. —Tener un hijo así de malcriado, debe ser difícil ¿No es así padre? 

Yook Jong Chul se arrodilló. —Perdona la ofensa de mi hijo, aceptaré el castigo por haberlo malcriado.

—¡ _Appa_ , Levántate!

—Por favor perdone a mi hijo. Mi hijo es frágil, el no puede herir a nadie, sí pierde simplemente lo acepta, yo me cansé de que fuera así, le dije que debía ser fuerte que debía hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, lo crié así, es mi culpa.

Dong sik sentía que la billis se le subía a la garganta.

Se quitó el agarre del subordinado que lo alejó de su padre y miró al líder. —Tengo un favor que pedir. ¿Podemos hablar nosotros dos sin mi padre aquí?

—Bien, llevenselo.

Dos de los matones levantaron a su padre del suelo y se lo llevaron, incluso mientras lo arrastraban fuera su padre le gritaba que suplicará perdon, pero Yook Dong sik se había cansado de reprimir sus emociones más oscuras.

Se acercó a la mesa y pauso la grabación de su teléfono, sí iba a hacer algo no debería dejar pruebas.

Recordando la linea de la película " _El despiadado_ " se limpió la sangre de la naríz y arrojó agua a la parrilla para apagar el fuego, tomó las pinzas para agarrar la olla del carbón y lanzarla a los pies de los Gangsters.

Cuando retrocedieron asustados Dong sik dejó las pinzas a un lado y tomó la olla de aceite hirviendo que se había acumulado por haber estado asando la carne.

Caminó hasta el tipo que seguía tirado en el suelo y aplanó el pecho del Gangster con la suela de su zapato.

—Hace tiempo había un líder de pandilla que controlaba el Inframundo, curiosamente, de todos los lugares el hombre murió en un restaurante. —El tipo debajo de él estaba claramente asustado. Dong sik se sentía tan poderoso, tan bien de poder desahogarse. Se agachó e hizo que el tipo abriera la boca. —¿Sabe cómo murió? Derramé aceite hirviendo en su garganta. ¿Entonces que pasará cuando le haga lo mismo? Su garganta se freíra como _gopchang_.

Ellos se burlaron. —Parece que has visto varías películas.

Pero el tipo al que estaba apunto de derramarle aceite hirviendo por la garganta no parecía estar divirtiéndose igual que sus compañeros.

—¡Idiotas, esto no es una película! ¡Este tipo mato a alguien, lo sé!

Dong sik lo miró. — _Ahjussi_ , ¿Por qué dice eso en voz alta? ¿Acaso me vio matando a alguien?

—¡No lo hice, no ví, por favor salveme! —Suplicó Chil Sung.

—¿Quién les ordenó venir aquí? —Preguntó Dong sik.

—¡No sé!

—¿No entiendes en que posición estás? No serás capaz de sobrevivir sí pongo esto en tu boca. —Amenazó colocando más cerca la olla de aceite.

Al ver su garganta en un verdadero peligro Jang Chil Sung gritó. —¡El director general Seo! ¡Es todo lo que sé!

Los demás se sorprendieron al ver que había revelado la identidad de su cliente.

Dong sik al haber obtenido lo que quería liberó al Gangster, tomó su bolso, guardó su teléfono y salió del restaurante.

Al salir pudo ver a su padre acompañado de una multitud, seguramente los del club de senderismo. Se despidió de su padre con una reverencia y se fue a su departamento.

Tenía una fase 4 que rediseñar.


	3. I go behind you

En los últimos días Dong sik había estado en el almacén, Gong Chan Suk lo había enviado al fondo, claro, querían afectar su rendimiento laboral para poder despedirlo de una vez.

De hecho en realidad a Dong sik ni siquiera le gustaba ese trabajo, pero no iba a dejar que lo echaran tan fácil.

Aún debía vengarse. 

Para despejarse a la hora del almuerzo subió a la azotea del edificio, curiosamente no había muchas personas, todos preferían quedarse en la sala común de sus respectivas áreas, a Dong sik le gustaba la azotea porque sí miraba hacia abajo todos los demás se veían como unas débiles hormigas a las que podía aplastar.

Curiosamente el día anterior, se había topado con BoKyung, al parecer ella estaba trabajando en un caso de asesinato, después de que ella revelará parte de la historia Dong sik supo que se trataba de la última entrada del diario.

Entonces le dió una pequeña pista, _"esa persona probablemente piensa que es un depredador y caza a los débiles para divertirse"_

Ella pareció haber tenido una gran revelación y le agradeció por su ayuda ofreciéndose para llevarlo a casa. Él no se negó, era como tener a la policía como su chófer personal.

_ —Gracias por traerme, BoKyung-ssi, —Se despidió sonriendo. — espero que tengas suerte para atrapar al criminal. _

_ —Gracias a tí por ayudarme con mi problema Dong sik-ssi, no olvides que puedes llamarme sí tienes dificultades en el trabajo, ¡Iré allí y les daré una paliza por ti! _

_ Dong sik sonrió. —Ah, BoKyung-ssi es una policía ejemplar, te lo agradezco mucho, te llamaré sí hay problemas. _

_ Una vez que la chica se fue Dong sik hizo una mueca y entró al edificio. _

A la mañana siguiente se preparó para el trabajo y salió temprano de su apartamento, había dormido excelente ya que el matón no volvió a hacer ruido desde aquella vez que lo asustó en el elevador.

Se preparó un café y se sentó en su escritorio, investigó a Seo Ji Hoo durante toda una semana, adicto a las drogas, le encanta beber alcohol, asiste a un club regularmente y contrata prostitutas, es despreciable con los pobres empleados dónde quiera que vaya, como sí fuese mejor que ellos.

Seo Ji Hoo, tiene un hermano mayor, Seo In Woo, que al parecer es todo lo contrario, elegante, caballeroso, excelente líder, sin pasatiempos aparentemente dañinos. Dong sik podría jurar que nadie es así de perfecto y menos si esa persona nació rodeado de billetes y la humillación por parte de un padre que prefería al hijo inútil con cerebro de fideos.

Dong sik sonrió. —Seo Ji Hoo, acabaré contigo.

.

—¿Dónde está el señor Gong?

Dong sik levantó la mirada de la fotocopiadora y miró a Seo Ji Hoo que acababa de entrar al área.

—¿¡Dónde está!?

Mi Joo corrió hacia Ji Hoo. —Dijo que tenía una junta importante fuera. ¿No se lo dijo?

Seo Ji Hoo se revolvió el cabello irritado. —¡Entonces llámalo! Dile que venga.

Un intento y Mi Joo dijo. —El señor Gong no contesta.

Tono informal, sonaba como sí Ji Hoo fuera menos que Gong Chan Suk. Mi Joo acababa de entrar en un campo minado. Dong sik se quedó en su lugar viendo de lejos.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Es así como entrenan a los subordinados? —Ji Hoo estaba siendo molesto y arrogante. —¿Quién está a cargo de ella?

—Yo, señor, Han Jung Ah. —La mayor se puso a un lado de Mi Joo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? —Preguntó.

—¿Se rindió después de una vez en lugar de seguir llamando?

Ji Hoo bufó irritado. —Este es el problema con ustedes las mujeres, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿"El señor" Gong no contesta? ¿¡Soy de rango más bajo que Gong Chan Suk!? ¿¡EH!?

Ji Hoo miró en su dirección, Dong sik se quedó en su lugar.

—Eh, tú, sht, ven aquí.

Dong sik se dio cuenta de que lo llamó como sí fuese un perro, ese maldito. Se trago la irá y gritó. —¡Sí, señor! —antes de correr hacia él y saludar como sí fuera un sargento de alto rango.

—Oh, estuviste en el ejército. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Dong sik respondió. —¡Usó mal los honoríficos!

—¡Correcto! Dilo correctamente. —Ordenó.

Los ojos de Dong sik se oscurecieron.

—¡El señor Gong no está contestando el teléfono! —Gritó, su garganta picaba al forzarla.

—¡Ah! ¡INÚTIL, TODAVÍA ESTÁS USANDO HONORÍFICOS CON ÉL! —En una rabieta Ji Hoo tiro las cosas del escritorio cercano y pateó un bote de basura. —¡Debes decir "Señor Ji Hoo ese maldito idiota de Gong Chan Suk no contesta su teléfono aunque usted lo necesité"! ¡DILO!

Dong sik lo miró, tenía tantas ganas de asesinarlo.

—¿Me estás ignorando? ¡Dilo!

—…

Ahhh como quería hacer que ese bastardo se callara por lo menos una maldita vez, ¿Y sí mejor lo estrangula? Y sí le corta esa garganta para que no vuelva a ordenarle.

—¡DILO!

Dong sik inhaló profundamente. —¡Ese maldito de Gong Chan Suk no contesta el maldito teléfono aunque lo necesites!

Dong sik oyó a alguien burlarse, no sabe quién fue ya que está detrás pero no le toma importancia.

—¡Tú! Miren a estos malditos, hablandome informalmente. —Ji Hoo se quejó.

Chan Suk llegó corriendo. —¡Señor, aquí estoy, háganse a un lado!

En su descanso Dong sik subió a la azotea para seguir pensando en formas de asesinar a Ji Hoo, estaba frustrado, su creatividad estaba por los suelos.

—¿Dong sik?

Dong sik se giró hacia la persona que le había llamado, Oh Mi Joo estaba parada a su lado sosteniendo tímidamente una caja de chocolates.

—¿Qué pasa Oh Mi Joo-ssi?

—Yo...bueno, la verdad es que, ¿Te parece sí salimos a comer hoy?

—¿Mmmh?  _ —Ahhh pobre chica ilusa  _ pensó. —Lo siento Mi Joo-ssi tengo planes.

—¡Oh, bueno! —Ella sonrió incómoda y le tendió la caja. —al menos acepta los chocolates por favor.

Al ver qué no se movía Mi Joo empujó la caja de chocolates contra Dong sik y se aseguró de que la tomará, el rizado estaba perplejo. —No seas así no es que tengan algo malo, puede que sea mala cocinando pero nunca sufrirás una intoxicación por comer mis chocolates.

_ Vaya basura _ pensó al mirar la caja con forma de corazón, nunca lo había tratado tan amistosamente antes, ni siquiera habían hablado ya que siempre lo ignoraban (hasta hace unos días atrás después de la cena en el restaurante de su padre) 

Espera, ella ¿Había dicho intoxicación? ¡ _OHHH bendita iluminación!_ Ahora sabía cómo deshacerse de Seo Ji Hoo sin que sospecharan de un asesinato. Su humor mejoró al pensarlo.

Justo al darse la vuelta chocó con un hombre alto, Dong sik lo escaneó, zapatos caros y un traje hecho a la medida, rostro atractivo y un peinado elegante fijado con litros de spray.

Seo In Woo.

El hermano mayor de Seo Ji Hoo estaba parado frente a él sonriéndole como sí hubiese estado esperando mucho para ello.

—Es difícil, ¿Cierto?

Dong sik sonrió incómodo, ¿Qué podría querer Seo In Woo de él?

—Escuché que el director Seo hará recorte de personal de acuerdo al rendimiento. Puede ser difícil pero así es nuestro trabajo.

Dong sik dió una mirada inquisidora al hombre junto a él, Seo In Woo por alguna razón se le hacía conocido, ¿Dónde lo había visto?

—Tengo una fuente confiable…

Dong sik estaba molesto, no recordaba dónde lo había visto antes. —En realidad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estoy ocupado.

Seo In Woo lo tomó del brazo. —Espera, ¿Te irás así nada más? ¿Aún cuando es MI fuente?

—Estoy ocupado.  _ —Planeando la muerte de tu hermano. _

—Tan solo escuchame primero. —In Woo se acercó al de pelo rizado, su mano alzada como sí fuera a tocarlo se quedó a unos centímetros de su hombro. —Una compañía de juegos llamada SOK estará mañana en KOSDAQ.

¿En la lista de venta de valores? Este tipo, ¿Le está tratando de ayudar a aumentar su rendimiento? ¿No se supone que debería estar del lado de su hermano?

—El sobrino del primer ministro chino Xi Jin Pin estará en la ceremonia del listado. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no? Después de que el sobrino aparezca después del medio día las acciones aumentarán. Así que mueve fondos y compra antes del medio día.

Woaaa, este tipo realmente estaba compartiendo información privada a alguien como él para sacar a Seo Ji Hoo de Daehan Securities.

_Qué patético eres Seo Ji Hoo_ pensó. _Incluso tu hermano te quiere hundir._

—La información es real y confiable, sí haces lo que te digo podrías hundir al director Seo.

Dong sik sonrió. —Sí, sí lo entiendo. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. —Lo golpeó en el hombro amistosamente, le tomó la mano y la estrechó fuertemente antes de irse. —Gracias.

Seo In Woo se quedó mirando la espalda del rizado hasta que desapareció y luego miró su mano pensando sí aquel tipo era o alguien muy idiota o muy valiente como para tratarlo de esa manera.—Yook Dong sik, que interesante.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida Dong sik tomó sus cosas, salió de la oficina y subió al autobús.

Subió al elevador, para su suerte el Gangster que casi había matado días atrás estaba allí también.

—Oye, tú.

El Gangster retrocedió. —¡Oh díos! No me hagas daño.

Dong sik rodó los ojos. —No estoy aquí para eso, eres un Gangster ¿No? Debes conocer a mucha gente, necesito que me consigas una droga.

—Oh, sí, puedo, ¿Qué tipo de droga necesita?

—Muerte gris.

—¡...!

—¿Puedes conseguirla? La necesito para mañana.

—Puedo, sí, es un honor servirle.

—Bien. —Tras decir eso Dong sik sonrió y salió del elevador en su piso. —Gracias por su ayuda.

  
  


.

Dong sik se sintió animado, gracias a la ayuda de su hermana y su padre logró colocarse en el puesto #1 de rendimiento además de haber ganado dinero significativamente gracias a la inversión que hizo en SOK, sí no hubiese funcionado se habría sentido decepcionado por haber perdido dinero.

Pero ese no era el caso.

Parecía que ese día sería perfecto.

Gong Chan Suk no podía creerlo ni todos los demás, como sí Dong sik no hiciera un buen trabajo, claro que lo hacía pero ellos nunca se daban cuenta o lo menospreciaban.

Se topó con Seo In Woo en los baños, el tipo lo abordó y lo invitó a cenar. Dong sik lo rechazó.

—Lo siento, tengo planes. —Dijo, Seo In Woo se quedó mirándolo, como se notaba que era la primera vez que alguien le rechazaba.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez la próxima vez.

Y Dong sik se fue.

El día se pasó bastante rápido, no tenía nada por hacer por lo que repasó su plan de asesinato para matar el tiempo.

Inmediatamente después de que dieron las 8 salió del trabajo y tomó el autobús, pasó por su departamento para buscar la ropa y recogió unos guantes, jeringas, un pañuelo y la droga que el Gangster le había conseguido.

Tomó un taxi hasta el bar que Seo Ji Hoo frecuentaba. El plan daba inicio.


End file.
